supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucion (Rulers of Kind)
Lucion is the third Greater Demon created after Lilith and, before humanity, Sorath. He is a Emperor of Hell. He commands entire legions of demons of hell and is a very powerful and influent figure in Hell, he's also the Great-Priest of the Triune. Biography Like Greater Evils and unlike all younger demons, Lucion wasn't a human before, he is born when Mephistopheles mixed his blood with Lilith's one. Lucion was, with Lilith, the demonic generals of their Uncles and Aunt managing many legions of demons in Hell and he led all of them during the First Demon Incursion on earth and facing off against the angels. Lucion created a religion known as the Triune, this religion worshipped three spirits, Mefis, Spirit of Love, Bala, Spirit of Creation, and Dialon, Spirit of Determination, these three spirits were, in fact, Mephistopheles, Baal and Satan. After the Incursion was over and later Lucifer's imprisonment, Lucion was repelled back into the pit and accepted Azazel as his ruler. Despite not caring about Lucifer, even seeing him as his ennemy. For many years, however, Lucion supported Lilith's fight to rule Hell as he considered her the rightful owner of Hell in the absence of Mephistopheles. When Azmodan and Belial fought to decide who was the true king of Hell, Lucion didn't join any side and decided to leave Hell as he was among the few exceptions that had knowledge of escaping Hell and walking the earth. Personality Lucion is sadistic and cruel like any demon that would exhibit normal demonic behavior. He isn't an arrogant due of his power status, he prefers to think before acting as he is not one to take risk that will lead him to unfortunate circumstances. Lucion was born as a true leader and demonic general, more than what Lilith or any of the Princes could ever be. With his experience in war, Barbatos led legions of demons against the angels and manage to hold a stalemate with them until the tide was turned due of many leaders' imprisonment. Barbatos did not seem to care that Lucifer was gone as Barbatos was one of those few demons that knew that Lucifer despises them, so Barbatos has no care for him. Barbatos is also a very patient man and is willingly to wait to make his move, even if it takes years to initiate his plan. With the original Rulers of Hell gone, Lucion wished Lilith to take that position, but Azazel took the throne before. Lucion is cool-minded and clever when it comes to dire circumstances. He looks over at what is available for him and uses whatever means to counteract any situation. Lucion is an excellent strategist. He was willing to use the Demon Tablet to empower himself. Lucion can see right through deception, which is why he was totally against Crowley, even went far to mock the Crossroad demon for self-proclaiming his title. Lesser beings, in Lucion's eyes, are nothing but a waste of time and should be swatted away like flies. He knew that Crowley was one to take an opportunity to betray allies and he passed on a threat to the Crossroad demon that no one crosses him, otherwise death will not be granted immediately. Barbatos isn't one to take betrayal lightly nor one for mercy, which is why he is somewhat feared just as younger angels and demons, even the other Greater Demons generate the same fear towards Cain, though Lucion is considered less scarier. Lucion is hardly fazed or intimidated by anyone, even those above his power. He won't per say be cowardly to run away if he were to ever anger her or try to put up a fight. He would gladly accept any punishment that has coming to him. Unlike many demons who make demonic pacts and tend to go back on the deal, Lucion keeps his word until the end, he never double crosses anyone, which is why he proves himself to be a valuable entity. Lucion does not lie as he finds it pointless to do so nor play mind tricks by being cryptic as seen with many demons. When a danger foe threatens to destroy the world, Lucion is not ashamed to work with a necessary evil or person that views him as an enemy. Equipment * Angel Blade: Lucion carries a standard angel blade he took from an angel he killed many years ago. He tends to use this weapon, before resorting to his demon blades. It can kill all angels or various of supernatural entities. Powers and Abilities Barbatos was the second Emperor to come after Lilith's creation. Although being the second, Barbatos hold a great deal of power and excellent fighting skills to make him an even more dangerous foe than Lilith, which upon could make him equal or stronger than her, causing many demons to actually fear him more than the First Demon. Lucion was known to be a prodigy, being able to learn quicker and hone his powers to potentially become stronger than Lilith. * Demonic Control: Lucion can control lesser demons except the strongest Greater Demons. ** Demonic Possession: Lucion requires a vessel to walk on earth. He can possess a human without anyone detecting him. ** Demonic Summoning: Lucion is powerful enough to summon not only demons from Hell, but even Greater Demons as well. ** Demonic Tactile Exorcism: Lucion can force a demonic essence out of its vessel and banish it straight back to hell. * Cosmic Awareness: Lucion has knowledge of Hell and every demon to exist. He is aware of the secret passage to escape hell without needing to open the gates, he knows about the colt's powers, First Blade's location, Word of God (Demon and Angel Tablet) and how to access the demon tablet's powers, the difference between Helel and Lucifer, how to break the 66 seals. Lucion also knows the true secret of the Mark of Cain and what it truly functions for. * Demonic White Light: Lucion can generate a powerful white light to harm beings equal to a Watcher angel. * Elemental Manipulation: Lucion can manipulate certain basic elements of nature. He specializes in fire and ice. ** Cryokinesis: Lucion can freeze his enemies, he even tends to bait hunter into thinking they're dealing with a vengeful spirit by lowering the room temperature to create cold spots. He can freeze a person to the point were they can be shattered into pieces. ** Pyrokinesis: Lucion can incinerate lesser beings with the touch of his hand or verbally. He can harm an angel, not at the same degree as holy fire, but enough to severely damage them. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Lucion's fighting skills are just as great as his swordsmanship. He can use his combine physical strength to even fend off against physically stronger beings for s short time. * Immortality: Lucion can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Demonic Immunity: Lucion is a Greater Demon and is immune to common demonic weaknesses. He can touch iron, holy water, salt just fine. He can continue to move freely if he's shot be Devil's Trap Bullets, but an actual Devil's Trap can keep him from moving, it however cannot dampen his powers and he can use them freely, also the trap would not hold him for long. Lucion has found ways to become immune to demonic exorcisms and if exorcising were possible, it would take days to do it. The Demon-Killing Knife can only cause him discomfort, similar to a person pinching someone and there would be no orange glowing sparks when he's stabbed. * Invisibility: Lucion can cloak himself from human or supernatural sight. He has learn how to hide even from an angel and take them by surprise. * Molecular Combustion: Lucion can reduce lesser beings into dust by snapping his fingers or verbally. Against stronger beings, he would need to use the palm of his hand. He can kill regular angels only if they've been weaken, all demons except Greater Demons, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Ancient Ones, and leviathans, and other supernatural entities. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Lucion cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Barbatos can be harm or kill by the demon blade, other powerful supernatural weaponry, and beings. * Nightmare Manipulation: Lucion is infamously known as Lord of Nightmares as he takes great joy in fabricating nightmares in people's dreams. His power extends to the real world as victims of his power will awake up with wounds all over their body either caused by the torture they experienced. He can keep a person trapped in an never ending nightmare forever. * Reality Warping: Among the only demons and rarely, Lucion has learn how to alter and distort reality without the need of making deals. He can create objects or lesser beings out of thin air. * Demonic Smiting: Lucion can smite all angels except for anything equal or higher than a Dominion, all demons except anything equal or higher than a Prince of Hell, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Ancient Ones, and Leviathans. * Super Senses: Lucion has incredible senses to detect the scent of angels, demons, monsters or other supernatural entities. * Super Stamina: Lucion does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain himself. * Super Strength: Lucion is physically strong to overwhelm all angels lower than Virtues, all Greater Demons except Lilith, Mordercies of Hell and Cain, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Cerberus, Sébastien, Ladon and Smaug. * Supernatural Concealment: Lucion can conceal his presence from any Greater Demon, angels, which is the reason how he walked the earth unnoticed, even when the apocalypse had commenced. Lucion can even hide evidence of demonic signs from hunter. * Swordsmanship: Lucion is among the greatest demonic swordsman in hell, he can equal the best Watchers in a sword fight. * Telekinesis: Lucion can move objects or beings with his mind. He can use this power to harm individuals. * Teleportation: Lucion can teleport anywhere in the universe. He can teleport back into hell and get out just fine due of knowing the secret passage, purgatory, and Heaven's secret entrance. * Weather Manipulation: Lucion can manipulate the four main factors of the weather. If Lucion loves to cause strong rain storms or gust of winds when he approaches. If Lucion dies, his death causes a massive drought in a certain area. Vulnerabilities Lucion may be powerful for being the third strongest Greater Demon, but he can be defeated or kill in battle. He doesn't have much demonic weaknesses. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Devil's Trap: Lucion can be trapped, but he can still use his powers to their full potential and it can only hold him for a short period of time. * Holy Fire: Holy fire can only cause discomfort and cannot kill him. * Hellfire: Hellfire can harm or kill Barbatos's vessel and demonic essence if he steps out. Destroying Beings * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the level of an Archangel can destroy Lucion. * Cambion: Cambions sired by Princes or higher can kill him. * Chief Deities: The Chief Deities and Titans can physically overwhelm Lucion like Leviathans can kill him. He can hold his own against Chief Deities for a short while. * Greater Demons: Lucion is the strongest Greater Demon but Sorath and Cain single handily can kill Lucion even without the First Blade. * Higher Angels: Lucion can overwhelm younger angels. Virtues or higher can physically overwhelm and kill him. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Lucion. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can effortlessly destroy Lucion. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Lucion. An angel blade can kill him through multiple stabs to his vital organs. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * Demon Blade: This high elite demonic weapon can kill any Greater Demon. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can only kill five things in creation. Lucion isn't one of them. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 15 Characters Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Emperors of Hell Category:White-Eyed Demons Category:Greater Demons Category:Rulers of Kind